Arsenico
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Sonrió irónica al mirar ese cartel de se busca. "Se ofrece millonaria recompensa para quien de información verídica sobre el paradero de Sakura Haruno, acusada de tres asesinatos y robos valorados en millones de dolares" -Idiotas, creen que me atraparan- rio divertida. -Yo la atrapare...- murmuro un moreno recogiendo el anuncio tirado por ella.
1. Chapter 1

__Lo de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece blah blah ; esto no me deja menos pobre blah blah blah. Denme su opinion.

___N/A: RECUERDOS_

_**Arsénico**_

* * *

Ella cerró los ojos, con frustración apretó sus puños y emprendió la huida. La habían descubierto.

-¡Espera!- escucho como le gritaban pero no pensaba detenerse. Siguió corriendo esquivando con agilidad herramientas y escombros de ese viejo edificio que se caía a pedazos, todo aquel mobiliario desgastado por el tiempo le estorbaba y sin pensarlo un minuto más, observo lo que ella pensó como su única salida.

-¡Sakura! ¡No! ¡Sakura!- grito aquella voz horrorizada al verle saltar por la ventana.

Si. Ella se había lanzado por la ventana. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la adrenalina correr por cada una de sus venas y sintió ese aire helado hacer contacto con su piel, era invierno, y la ropa que ella portaba no era para nada abrigadora.

-Hmmm…- gimoteo al caer al suelo y sentir un golpe en la espalda, se levanto de prisa, quitándose la nieve adherida a su piel

-¡Sakura Haruno! ¡No te muevas de donde estas!- le ordeno aquel rubio observándola desde la ventana del tercer piso, de donde ella se había lanzado, la nieve había amortiguado su caída un poco, pero aun así podía sentir el latente dolor.

- ¡¿Estas bromeando, verdad?!- le grito mientras le hacia una seña con el dedo de en medio y salía corriendo de aquel enorme edificio abandonado que por años había sido su escondite.

Si, escondite. Ella hacía ya varios años vivía escondida de todos. De su madre, de su hermana, de la sociedad, de la policía. Y bueno, es que ella no era una ciudadana modelo. A sus veintidós años había cometido tres asesinatos y robos con pérdidas de más de cien millones de dólares. Pero ella no era mala persona, ni robaba para vivir rodeada de lujos. Todo lo que robaba lo donaba para diversas causas caritativas, fundaciones, casas de huérfanos, entre otras cosas. Y los asesinatos… a la primera persona que había matado, fue a su papa. El la golpeaba brutalmente, también golpeaba a su hermana y a su madre; abusaba sexualmente de ellas y las forzaba a trabajar, la única que pudo escapar de ahí fue su hermana, quien encontró un buen muchacho que la saco de su casa y el dio una vida digna, incluso le pago la escuela. Pero ella y su mama tuvieron que quedarse con ese maldito. Y las cosas nunca mejoraron, empeoraron. Por lo que a Sakura se le ocurrió una simple solución a sus quince años de edad. Comenzó a envenenar a su papa.

_-Me puede dar… umh, como dijo mama… ¿arsénico?- sonrió aquella pequeña niña con una sonrisa angelical, mirando al vendedor de aquella tienda_

_-Lo siento Saku, tu mama sabe que no puedo venderle esas cosas a los niños, es muy peligroso- _

_-Ya tengo quince años…- se quejo inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil – Y mama me envió porque papa no la deja salir, y bueno, papa lo necesita- murmuro figurando estar a punto de echarse a llorar, aquel vendedor conocía la situación de la familia de Sakura, y no le agradaba ver a aquella niña llena de golpes y cortadas._

_-Está bien, aquí tienes. Llévatelo, luego me lo paga tu mama- y la niña sonrió abiertamente mostrando todos sus dientes_

_-Gracias-_

Había sido fácil, la misma dosis, todos los días, con el tiempo la salud de su padre se fue deteriorando, cuando el ya no tuvo fuerzas para golpearlas se sintió feliz, a pesar de la tristeza de su madre, y luego, cuando el murió, sintió paz. Una paz tan grande como nunca la había podido sentir, aunque su progenitora se viera destrozada y su hermana no paraba el llanto, ella se sentía bien.

El día del sepelio ella tenía la sonrisa más grande que se le hubiera visto jamás.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Papa acaba de morir! ¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír así?!- le grito su hermana frente a la poca familia que los acompañaba en aquellos momentos_

_-No entiendo porque no sonríen, ¿no recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo? Además, yo lo mate, ¿Por qué iba a ponerme llorar?- mustio con simpleza provocando que las orbes de su hermana mayor se abrieran grandemente, de igual manera llamando la atención de la familia ahí presente._

_-¿De qué hablas? Sakura, se que este es un momento difícil, pero no vengas con chistes malos en este momento- le regaño molesta por su comentario –Ya tienes quince años Sakura, ¡Madura! y deja de mentir-_

_-No estoy mintiendo Karin, yo lo mate- sonrió_

_-Déjense de disparates y tengan respeto- refuto su madre, y entonces tomo a Sakura del brazo –Amor, deja de decir esas cosas que no son verdad y siéntate ahí- le indico apuntando con su mano una silla cercana. La pequeña rio irónica, pero obedeció a su madre_

Pero después de un tiempo, su mama tuvo que tragarse esa amarga verdad, esa verdad que no quería creer, que le era imposible creer.

_-Su esposo fue asesinado señora Haruno- hablo aquel médico forense entregándole el informe de autopsia, la muerte del padre de Sakura había causado revuelo en su pequeña comunidad, ya que aquel hombre siempre había sido muy sano, fuerte y era raro que de la noche a la mañana hubiera enfermado y fallecido. Así que toda la comunidad sospechaba de su esposa, quien quizá estaba resentida tras una vida hundida en la violencia, pero a muchos más que habían asistido al sepelio habían recordado las palabras de una pequeña._

_**-Yo lo mate, ¿Por qué iba a ponerme llorar?-**_

_Así que después de la insistencia de la familia y la incertidumbre de la sociedad, había accedido a la autopsia._

_-¿Cómo?- murmuro entre lágrimas la mujer -¿Asesinado? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –_

_-Al parecer fue envenenamiento con arsénico- _

_Y la voz de su hija retumbo en su mente_

_**-Yo lo mate, ¿Por qué iba a ponerme llorar?-**_

Siguió corriendo rápidamente bajo aquella nevada, hacia demasiado frio pero aun así no se inmutaba por ello, lo único que en ese momento necesitaba era escapar, de ese estúpido policía, que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo de la infancia. El comandante Naruto Uzumaki, ese que desde que se entero que su amada "Sakura-chan" era una asesina, había jurado atraparla para ayudarle a "enderezar su camino". Vaya que era idiota. Dio vuelta en aquella amplia avenida que a pesar del frio estaba sumamente transitada, no paro de correr entre toda la gente de aquella hermosa ciudad.

-¡Sakura!- escucho el lejano grito de Naruto

-Maldita sea, que nunca se cansa ese idiota- se quejo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su huida al escuchar como las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía se acercaban, y cada vez eran más. Observo consternada como de aquel puente frente a ella que conectaba el centro de la ciudad con los suburbios se acercaban rápidamente un aproximado de 5 patrullas. Gruño por lo bajo y detuvo su marcha estando en el medio de aquel gran puente, rodeada de un montón de gente que miraban curiosos la escena y de un montón de policías apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡Esto es todo Haruno!- sonrió triunfante un castaño, el oficial Kiba Inuzuka, famoso por la captura de diversos grupos criminales –Arriba las manos y acércate lentamente-

Sakura sonrió.

-¡Tiene razón oficial! ¡Por fin me ha atrapado!- rio ella levantando las manos y acercándose a la patrulla

-No sé que le causa gracia Haruno así que guarde silencio y acérquese- bufo el Inuzuka, sin perder la vista de la chica. Sakura se acerco solo un poco mas y después ante la mirada expectante de todos corrió rápidamente hacia la orilla del puente -¡No dejen que escape! ¡Disparen!- y entonces los tiros se escucharon en el aire, pero fue muy tarde, la peli rosa se había lanzado del puente, tirándose a ese enorme rio que corría debajo.

-Que estúpida, el agua debe estar a unos veinte grados bajo cero, morirá- se burlo –Preparen el equipo para sacar su cuerpo no saldrá de ahí viva- ordeno tomando un café de su patrulla y desviando la mirada hacia un rubio que veía preocupado hacia el agua –Ya Naruto, tu y yo sabíamos que si no terminaba en la cárcel, terminaría muerta- el rubio no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Y...? Continuamos?


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de siempre... Naruto no es mio blah blah blah, no gano dinero con esto blah blah blah.

Espero les guste

_N/A: RECUERDOS_

* * *

_**Arsénico**_

"_**Ayer quería matarte a besos, hoy ya no"**_

* * *

Sonrió al sentir el aire seco en su piel mientras caía, escucho como le disparaban, he incluso juro ver aquellas balas pasar a su lado. Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente.

.

_-Sakura te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo Itachi-_

_._

Gruño al recordarlo, él, él le había hecho conocer el amor, él la había hecho mujer, él que la había besado… él que le había hecho tanto **daño**.

Respiro profundo tomando todo el aire posible, se abrazo a sí misma y cerró los ojos. De repente todo se volvió negro. Cada célula de su cuerpo se paralizo, cada poro de su piel murió ahogado en aquel mortal frio. Aquel golpe helado la había aturdido, aquel gélido golpe le había sacado todo el aire que tomo, comenzó a ahogarse.

_._

_-Sakura, cásate conmigo-_

_-Si Itachi, ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!-_

.

Intento nadar pero sus brazos no le respondían, se sentían entumidos.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruño en sus adentros –No, aquí no me voy a morir. No les voy a dar el gusto- y sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a nadar soportando el enorme dolor de aquel frio que le quemaba la piel y salió a la superficie rápidamente. Observo los alrededores como la policía comenzaba a movilizarse, seguramente para ir a buscarla, aprovecho todo lo que pudo nadando lo más que podía y salió de aquel congelante frio. –Ahora qué diablos voy a hacer- bufo escurriendo el agua de su ropa.

Pensó detenidamente que iba a hacer, no le quedo de otra que regresar a su "casa". Tomo el primer taxi que se le atravesó y le indico cómo llegar, le dijo que había tenido un accidente cayendo aquel rio, que no tenía como pagarle, el taxista le miro feo y la bajo. Bueno, al menos la había dejado lo suficientemente cerca, llego aquella enorme mansión que estaba rodeada de cintas con leyendas de "prohibido el paso", "no pasar". Después de todo era la escena de un crimen, todo en aquella casa era evidencia, claro, eso según la policía, porque hace ya bastante tiempo habían dejado de investigar y de buscar pistas en aquella que había sido su hogar junto con él.

-Estúpido Itachi- mustio entrando. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_._

_-¡Sakura!- grito el sorprendido al mirar a su esposa parada en su puerta, observando aquella perturbadora imagen, ella simplemente se dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí –Sakura, ¡espera!- pidió saliendo rápidamente de la cama, tomando solo una toalla para cubrir su desnudez_

_-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- mustio ella con la voz entre cortada, intentado no llorar y tragarse ese nudo en su garganta_

_-Saku, perdóname, esto es un error, Sakura mi amor, yo te amo- balbuceo desesperado abrazando a su esposa, ella no se movía, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba_

_-Itachi, vístete- murmuro aun sin moverse –Y dile a esa mujer, que se valla de mi casa- se soltó de aquel abrazo y se dirigió a la cocina –Voy a preparar la cena y ella no está invitada- sonrió. Itachi le miro desde atrás preocupado, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió._

.

Sakura sonrió amargamente entrando al hall de aquella gran mansión, pues a la entrada de aquella casa se encontraba un enorme cuadro, una pintura de ella e Itachi el día de su boda.

-¡Maldito el día que me engañaste Itachi!- grito lanzando basura del suelo a aquel cuadro

_._

_-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡Itachi te odio!- lloraba y gritaba en su cocina, lazando todo lo que se encontraba frente a ella –Me las vas a pagar, lo juro- gimoteo entre el llanto, pero entonces una luz llego a su mente, busco desesperada entre los cajones y entonces sonrió sacando aquella pequeña botella con la leyenda de "arsénico" –Te vas a morir Itachi Uchiha, te vas a morir igual que papa- se burlo comenzando a hacer la cena –Pero no quiero que tu mueras lentamente, tú te tienes que morir hoy- mascullo vertiendo toda la botella._

_Esa noche preparo la cena más esplendorosa que había preparado en sus dos años de casados._

_-Sakura, ¿estás bien amor? podemos hablar de eso- sugirió su esposo mirándola cuidadosamente_

_-No pasa nada __**amor**__- contesto arrastrando la última palabra –Vamos a comer, se que te va encantar, y créeme es la primera vez que ame tanto cocinarte- rio ella._

_Doce horas después estaba en la sala de aquel hospital llorando lágrimas falsas, su esposo había caído en un coma sin ninguna causa aparente, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que comprendían su "dolor". La familia Uchiha, que estaba fuera de la ciudad, acaba de llamarle para avisarle que se encontraban en camino, pero a ella poco le importaba, lo menos que quería era ver a sus suegros, después de todo, nunca se había llevado bien con ellos._

_-Señora Uchiha- _

_-Haruno, soy Haruno no Uchiha- le contesto ella, a aquella doctora que la miraba con detenimiento_

_-Señora __**Haruno**__, le tengo malas noticias, su esposo Itachi Uchiha… Su marido- murmuro con duda de si continuar o no_

_-¿Qué tiene Itachi? ¿Ya está mejor?- cuestiono lo mas "preocupada" que pudo, mientras la doctora bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza_

_-Acaba de sufrir un paro cardiorespiratorio, no pudimos hacer nada, presento un cuadro de __hipotensión arterial__,__ secundariamente a la__vasodilatación__y a la disminución de la función__miocárdica__; y el __edema agudo de pulmón__ empeoro todo, lo sentimos-_

_La pelirrosa estallo en llanto, casi desmayándose en el suelo._

.

-Te lo merecías- mustio pasando de aquel retrato y subiendo las escaleras, después de que la policía dejo de investigar en esa mansión ella siguió utilizando la bóveda de los Uchiha para guardar un poco de dinero, para cualquier emergencia. Continúo subiendo hasta que llego a la que había sido su habitación, entrando en ella, miro con desdén el lugar sin un ápice de sentimiento, camino hacia la bodega, saco un poco de dinero y salió de ahí. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

Pero nunca percibió un par de ojos negros que la observaban desde lejos. O eso creyó quien la observaba

-¡¿Quién diablos eres y que haces aquí?!- cuestiono furiosa sosteniendo con firmeza una navaja en el cuello de aquel hombre

-Así que tu eres la famosa Sakura- contesto con simpleza, en un tono frio e inexpresivo – ¿Vas a matarme a mí también?- bufo, mientras que en un movimiento le quito la navaja a la oji jade tirándola al suelo, acorralándola contra la pared la sujeto del cuello.

Sakura miraba sorprendida aquellos pozos negros

-Itachi…- mustio perdida en esos ojos

-No, Itachi está muerto, tu lo mataste- replico el regresándola a la realidad

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres uno de esos idiotas que quieren la recompensa por atraparme?- rio ante lo último, le pateo con fuerza sin esperar su respuesta y comenzó a correr, pero él no la siguió.

-Así que tu eres Sakura- sonrió mirándola correr –Esto será divertido-

* * *

-¿Qué noticias se tienen de Haruno?- pregunto el capitán Inuzuka, sorbiendo un poco de su café

-Como ya lo sabe Capitán, la Haruno escapo, nado hacia la orilla del rio y escapo según los informes preliminares y la declaración de varios testigos- contesto entregándole las hojas en donde se describía lo anterior aquella mujer de cabello azulado

-El Uchiha llego hoy a la ciudad- mascullo irrelevante el castaño

-¿De qué habla capitán?-

-¿No has oído hablar de Sasuke Uchiha?- se burlo –Es el comandante de la policía inglesa, estuvo trabajando allá desde hace varios años, es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha y cuando se entero que la causa de su muerte había sido por envenenamiento pidió que le transfirieran el caso, y después de tanto tiempo se lo autorizaron, a partir de ahora, la Haruno es suya- completo feliz lanzando los papeles al aire.

-¿Sasuke?- intervino un rubio -¿Sasuke está a cargo del caso de Sakura?-

-Así es teniente Uzumaki, y no creo que a él le agrade que usted también- bufo el capitán sacando sus cosas de aquella oficia –Nos vemos-

-Teniente Uzumaki, ¿usted conoce al Uchiha?-

-Si Hinata-chan, Sasuke y yo somos viejos amigos, pero no sabía que estaba aquí y menos por eso. Según tenía entendido, el odiaba a Itachi, de hecho ni siquiera vino a su boda con Sakura, Sakura-chan y el no se conocen, y por lo que se Itachi nunca le hablo de él, no me explico que hace aquí queriendo buscar justicia- se quejo –Hinata, si Sasuke viene, dile que pase a mi oficina o infórmame que llego, tengo que hablar con él-

-Sí, teniente Naruto-

* * *

-Hey Temari- sonrió la pelirrosa mirando a su rubia amiga quien estaba en paños menores en la puerta de su departamento

-¿Que quieres Sakura? Es la una de la mañana, estaba dormida ¿sabías?- molesta le abrió la puerta a su amiga para que pasara, la oji verde entro y se tiro en el sofá de la pequeña salita

-Ya sabes a que vengo, ya vete a dormir- soltó acomodándose mejor para dormir

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, solo espero que esta vez no te haya seguido nadie, si la policía vuelve a venir Shikamaru me deja, ¿entendiste? – advirtió dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a Haruno sumergida en sus pensamientos. Temari era su amiga desde la escuela, cuando le confesó sus crímenes no la juzgo, la apoyo y de hecho cada que puede le ayuda a ocultarse, Temari era la hermana mayor de un importante político de su país, por lo que no tenía ningún problema con la policía.

-¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? Se parecía mucho a Itachi…- Sakura dio un largo suspiro

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
